


The Consequences of Dreaming

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Daydreaming, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom indulges in a little fantasy about the President but all good fantasies have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg_kink prompt. TV Tropes remix. Trope: Daydream Surprise - he can't stop thinking about her.
> 
> Thank you plaid_slytherin for the prompt.

Tom Zarek wasn’t supposed to be feeling up the President of the Twelve Colonies but he wished that somebody would add it to his job description because gods -- he could get used to this. She was sprawled out across his lap with that long red hair cascading over his arm while she tipped her head back, lips parted, and eyes closed. He still wore his shirt and tie; she was immaculate in her plum colored suit. They were supposed to be working. The agenda for the meeting that they were going to review lay half open and forgotten on the table. His hand was underneath her skirt, slipped casually inside of her underwear. She was unbelievably wet and he was hard to the point of discomfort. Soft high pitched whimpers escaped her lips with every rhythmic swirl of his fingers. Somehow he’d always known that prim Laura Roslin was a wanton vixen under that buttoned-up little schoolteacher act of hers. Surely this proved his theory.

He felt a familiar tightening at the base of his spine. He was going to come in his pants, right there where the Quorum of Twelve listened to proposals and voted on objectives, with the President's lovely ass wriggling against his dick.

“Tom.....Tom frakking Zarek.” Tom opened his eyes and saw the furious and accusatory face of Laura Roslin staring down at him. “Do you plan on paying attention during the meeting or will you be continuing your nap? Shall I just bring you a pillow? We begin in five minutes and it would be nice if the Vice President looked like he cared.” She smiled that malevolently sugary smile of hers as she tapped the manila folder in front of him against the table.

“I’ll try to stay awake,” grumbled Tom. He grabbed the folder as he rose from his seat and used it to cover the bulge in his trousers. “Five minutes?” He sighed. “I’ll be back in two.”


End file.
